This invention relates to an orthotic device comprising a one-piece support for providing pain relief and stabilization in the carpal area.
Numerous elastic and inelastic therapeutic devices have been developed which can be placed about the wrist area in order to relieve the pain and trauma associated with injuries and diseases to the wrist, as well as to simply provide support for weakened wrists. Wrist supports should provide compression and/or stabilization of the wrist and/or should position and maintain the hand in a cock-up position. With many, there is difficulty in regulating the degree of compression. If too tight, the support may affect circulation to the injured or weak area. Others simply have no means for adjusting compression. In many instances, the devices do not stay in place in the wrist area. Other approaches, such as using adhesive tape and elastic band members such as the well-known "Ace" bandage, require considerable expertise to ensure that the wrist is properly wrapped for correct support while, at the same time, not limiting circulation to and from the member.
Desirable features for wrist supports, particularly those which are intended to provide relief from problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome, tendonitis, arthritis, wrist strains or sprains, post-wrist fractures and the like and preferably are easily put on and removed by the user. In many of the prior art devices, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for the individual to properly install the wrist support without help. Other desirable features include lightweight, washability and durability. One of the more important considerations to the wearer is a combination of comfort and at least partial use of the hand during wear. Comfort requires soft edges and surfaces to prevent pressure problems and irritation to the affected area as well as enough exposure to the atmosphere to minimize perspiration. The wrist support must take into consideration the normal palmar arch of the hand and the ball of the thumb should be kept free, if possible, to permit movement of the thumb during wearing of the support and the palmar support, if provided, should be proximal to the palmar crease to allow full use of the fingers.